Thor and Loki's Baby Brother is to be Married
by LustForLoki
Summary: This is my first story! I am new to writing! This is my first summary! Enjoy! Ake, Thor and Loki's little brother is to be married to Fandral! While some think this will be a good marriage, others are a little less than thrilled about it. Fandral has many rumours about him, and Thor is scared that his friend will defile his little brother. Ake is my own OC Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters used in my story. I am writing my own story, and am using my own OC named Ake!

This is my first story so it may not be very good!

"What?!" Thor yelled.

"It's been decided! Ake is to marry Frandral." Odin decreed. "That is my decision."

With a huff, Thor stormed from the throne room. Servants jumped out of his way, fearing they would be crushed by his anger. And rightly so! Thor kicked and smashed everything in his path. The paintings crashed to the ground, the walls were dented. Thunder rumbled the entire castle. Lightening flashed through the windows.

"Thor is obviously mad," Sigyn whispered.

"Mhmm" Loki responded, embracing his wife. Her long slender arms tightened around his neck. He lowered his head, brushing his lips along her jawline. His hands drifted over her luscious curves, resting on her hips.

Loki kissed down her neck. Smiling Sigyn asked, "Maybe one of us should see if he's okay."

"He is fine…he's just throwing a fit." Loki said as he clasped Sigyn's firm, round, buttocks. Kneading it gently, he kissed her sweet honey lips. "Now…, my lovely wife, perhaps we can find something else to do besides discuss my brother."

"Perhaps we can," Sigyn giggled. She rose on her tip-toes, pressing her round breasts into his chest. Clasping Loki's hair she pulled his mouth down to hers. There they stood, mouths locked, bodies pressed together. Everything was right, beautiful and peaceful. Well at least until Thor raged into their chambers.

"Graaawwwrr." Thor yelled. His anger masking his words. "How could father do this? This is a disgrace! Loki, for God's sake, we have a problem to deal with, and instead of helping you're too busy molesting your wife!"

"I assure you Thor; I do not molest my wife. Unlike you, I'm capable of true love-making." Loki smirked. "And about this problem, Thor, I don't understand your overreaction. You should be happy that Ake will finally be married!"

"How can I be?" Thor shouted. He was pacing, arms crossed, brows furrowed. "He is only 100! And he's marrying Fandral!"

"Wait," Sigyn confusingly stated. "I thought you and Frandral were friends?"

"We are, of course…" Thor sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair. "But, you have heard the rumours about him have you not?"

"I've heard a few…" Sigyn blushed.

"We've all heard a few," Loki grabbed his wife from behind, kissing her cheek. Smiling, he continued, "He frequents brothels, hiring young whores, you can often find him bending a maid over or see him chasing stable boys about… I'm fairly sure there isn't one young woman or man that he hasn't defiled."

"Loki, you are not helping!" Thor said through gritted teeth. "Our baby brother is to be married to him! Our innocent little brother will be sullied by… by... by a man-whore!"

"Well, it will anger you to know…" a mischievous smile spread across Loki's face "…that Fandral has taken Ake out riding this morning!"

"What?!" Thor yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll race you!" Ake shouted as his mare bolted ahead of Fandral's. They raced down a hill, leaping over streams and fences. Smiling, Ake caught Frandral's gaze. His pale eyes glistened, his dirty blonde hair falling over his face like a rogue. 'Gods this man is absolutely gorgeous' Ake thought, 'I can't believe we are to be married!'

Of course, Fandral was thinking something very similar. Ake's light brown hair was perfectly placed a top his head, a little wavy, yet styled to perfection. He had bright green eyes, they sparkled and gleamed… and as clichéd as it was… they shimmered like emeralds.

Snapping from his fantasy, a distracted Fandral was flung from his horse, landing face first into a stream. Soaked, he stood up laughing. His white shirt clinging to his abs, his dark leggings seemed even tighter than usual.

"Oh goodness!" A worried Ake exclaimed as he dismounted. "Frandral, are you hurt?"

"I am fine! Do not worry my love!" He stood. Embracing Ake, Fandral placed his hands on either side of his face. Bending foreword, he brushed his lips over Ake's forehead. Continuing, Fandral's lips slid down Ake's face, resting on his cheek. His lips moved further down, hovering over Ake's mouth. Ake's eyes closed slowly, as the feel of Fandral's warm lips embraced his own. They stood locked together. The kiss was soft, and innocent. But of course, it was ruined by none other than Thor.

Flying in, Thor landed with a loud thud. His face twisted with anger. You could almost see smoke bellowing out from his ears. Quickly Ake pushed Fandral away. A blush crept over his face, casting his eyes down, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fandral, however, was not embarrassed at all. He walked towards Thor, raising his hand in the traditional warrior greeting. Glaring Thor ignored him and walked towards his baby brother.

"What were you doing Ake?" Thor began, "Being _alone_ with Fandral? You should have had a chaperon with you! What is something had happened?"

"Oh Thor, you worry too much." Ake replied. "I am almost 100! I don't need a chaperon!"

"He is right Thor!" Fandral said, placing his strong arms around his finance.

"I do believe I was not talking to you." Thor growled, grabbing his brother, pushing Fandral away. "Ake we are heading home."

"Oh Thor, stop it!" Ake said trying to break free from his brother's strong grasp.

But it was too late. Thor raised Mjölnir, he and Ake were lifted into the sky. Abandoning Fandral, they flew back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Fandral watched as his finance was whisked away. He was left there, standing alone. Grabbing his mare, as well as Ake's, he mounted, riding towards the castle.

The castle was magnificent. Gold lined every inch, shinning and glimmering. Definitely the home of Asgard's royal family. He rode to the stables, dismounted, and led the horses to their stalls. He removed their harnesses, and fetched some oats.

"Afternoon Lord Fandral." Said a young handsome man, arms crossed, leaning on the stable fence.

"Ah, Erlend!" Fandral smiled. Lifting the young man's hand to his lips, he continued, "what a pleasure!"

"It could be," Erlend winked, lifting his chin, exposing his soft, pale neck. Moving forward, Erlend ran his hands up Fandral's chest. Pressing in, he kissed Fandral's cheek.

"Please Erlend, stop! I am to be married." Fandral exclaimed.

"So I've heard." Erlend pulled back, looking directly into Fandral's eyes. 'I do not understand what you see in Prince Ake! He's nothing special. Just a scrawny little twit. Other than being a prince, there's nothing exceptional about him. You need someone more beautiful, more special, and less innocent! Someone like me…."

Erlend embraced Fandral once again. This time with less innocence. Their lips locked. Kissing deeply, Fandral moaned. Wrapping his arms around Erlend, Fandral lifted him, placing him on a bale of hay. Erlend's legs wrapped around Fandral's waist. He grabbed his neck, face, and then hair. The two remained embraced. Grinding, and moaning they went deeper. Hands pushed under shirts, removing them. There they were, half naked, deep in a passionate kiss. Laying back, Erlend pulled Fandral atop him. Fandral kneeled between Erlend's legs. Pushing forward so their crotches touch, Fandral began to grind. The two were wrapped in pleasure. Their moans were loud, their kisses wet. They were both trapped in ecstasy.

"Uh-hem." A voice sounded. Breaking the two apart.

Fandral jumped off Erlend. Breathing heavily, he struggled to put his shirt back on. Erlend stood, also putting his shirt on. Looking down, Erlend fixed his clothing. He looked up, meeting the eyes of his master.

"You there… stable-boy, get back to work!" The voice sounded again.

"Yes of course Prince Thor!" Erlend bowed, running from the stall.

Glaring, Thor approached a dishevelled Fandral. He grabbed Fandral by the neck, dragging him towards the castle entrance. Once inside, Thor slammed Fandral against a gold brick wall.

"What in Odin's name were you doing?" Thor shouted, again slamming Fandral into the wall. "You are engaged to my brother! You dare dishonour his name?"

"Thor please listen…" Fandral requested, being slammed for a third time into the wall. "It was not what it looked like."

"Of course it was!" Thor responded. "I knew you could not be faithful to my brother! You don't deserve him."

"Thor, it was a mistake!" Fandral shouted. "It will not happen again! I love your brother! I truly do!"

"Then prove it Fandral!" Thor shouted back. "Prove to me that you are more than just a man-whore!"

Thor shoved him one last time. Fandral flew back with great force, slamming into the wall; he sent cracks up the golden brick. Minutes passed before Fandral regained himself and stood, he looked around but Thor was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you **jcarl**! You gave me motivation to continue writing this story!

Ake paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

"What is Thor's problem?" Ake exclaimed. "Why does he treat me like such a child?"

"Oh, Ake. Your brother just loves you." Sigyn, his sister-in-law, said as she grabbed his shoulders to hold him in place. She began to re-style his hair. "He just wants to protect you."

"I don't need protection!" Yelled Ake. Messing up his hair once again. "I just want him to treat me like an equal!"

"Don't we all?!" Laughed his brother Loki, as he entered the room. Loki walked past his little brother, patting him on the back. "Thor does truly love you Ake. He has your best interest in mind."

Loki walked up to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close. Sigyn slide her hands up to Loki's neck, grasping his head. She pulled her husband down to her level. They kissed. Moaning into each other's lips. Their kiss deepened, then broke suddenly.

"Ake," Loki said with a husky voice. "Would you please leave my wife and I? I wish to show her how I have her best interests in mind." Loki smiled down at his wife. They kissed again, ignoring Ake as he left the room.

The door shut behind Ake. He wandered down the hallway, deciding to check on his horse, since Thor had whisked him away leaving his horse with Fandral. Ake headed down to the stables. Smiling at all who he passed by. Ake turned around a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh goodness," said Ake as he fell backwards. He stood, rubbing his behind. "I am so sorry. I did not see you there." Ake bent down and helped the other to their feet. Once they were both standing Ake realized who he had bumped. It was Erlend. Ake's least favourite stable-hand.

"My prince," Erlend bowed, standing, he continued smirking at Ake. "I did not see you there; it must be your lack of presence. As if anyone would notice you."

"How dare you say that to me! I am your prince," Ake exclaimed, utterly shocked at such a comment. "I am to be married to Fandral! I can assure you that I am noticed by all!"

"You think so? You think someone like you can be noticed?" Erlend snapped, moving closer to Ake. "The only thing special about you is your title. That's the only reason why Fandral is marrying you. You are nothing without that title. Unlike me, I may have no title but I have beauty, sensuality and personality. You are nothing but an innocent child wishing people would love you. But that will never happen. Fandral loves me."

"You are lying!" Ake shouted, tears streaming down his face. Erlend's insults really hurt Ake. "Fandral could never love a vicious animal like you! You are full of hatred and jealousy!"

"Oh he loves me alright!" Erlend shouted, once again stepping closer to Ake. "So much that he just made love to me in the stable. We were passionately embraced. His strong muscular body writhing against mine. His tanned skin looked so sensual atop mine. His long thick member rubbed against my perfect round ass. He thrusted so hard and fast in me. Your flat ass could never take such a man!"

"Stop!" Screamed Ake, "I am your prince! How dare you insult me so! I will no longer stand for your insolence!"

Ake lunged towards Erlend. Knocking him to the ground. The two struggled. Blood was staining Ake's pale skin. He did not know whose it was. Fists slammed, nails cut, and teeth bit. In the next moment, the two were ripped apart. Ake was dragged away, into the castle, and up to his room.


End file.
